¿Para qué están los amigos?
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Trunks no tiene suerte alguna en tener una relación con ninguna chica, lo cual no es que sea demasiado trágico, pero sí empieza a fastidiarle. Pero un día llegan Goten y Pares, los cuales le dan una ayuda bastante "inusual", por decir lo menos. Oneshot con lemmon.


Es el momento preciso para cumplir completamente con el reto que acepté un tiempo atrás. Así es, la sorpresa lemonesca final es un OS de Dragon Ball GT. Empecemos, que así es como lo pueden disfrutar más.

**¿Para qué están los amigos?**

Trunks era un joven inteligente y con una importante proyección laboral, de un trato siempre agradable, apoyado por la empresa más exitosa e importante del planeta Tierra, hijo del príncipe de la raza guerrera de los saijayin, y él mismo era fuerte, capaz y bastante leal. Viendo todo aquello, cualquiera que lo conozca bien se quedaría en el limbo por no comprender qué pasaba que fallaba tanto en tener una relación romántica. Él era una eminencia para casi todo, pero para el amor era un fracaso rotundo, y ni él ni nadie tenía una explicación para ello.

Lo que es más, recientemente había salido con una chica que le había presentado Gohan, pero aquello apenas había durado dos citas para luego morir. Trunks no estaba realmente preocupado, si todavía era joven y tenía muchas más oportunidades, pero tantos fallos le empezaban a fastidiar.

Deseaba conocer el secreto de Goten, pues él sí que conseguía tener una pareja con la que dura más que solo una o dos salidas. Su amigo era mucho más casual y básico en comparación, aunque a Milk le causara molestias en ocasiones por no ser de tan alta proyección como Gohan, pero él era más suertudo, las cosas le salían mejor, y Pares era la viva muestra de ese éxito amoroso que Trunks empezaba a envidiar.

En ese momento Trunks estaba terminando con unos análisis contables que le habían presentado en la mañana, cuando precisamente su mejor amigo estaba llegando, y en su mano llevaba una bolsa con una hamburguesa y un refresco.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Trunks? Espero que no muy cansado?

─ ¿Para comer? Jamás estaría cansado ─ bromea Trunks, disimulando su estado de ánimo ─. Supongo que ya vienes de tu cita, ¿no?

─ Así es. Y lo que es más, mira quién me acompaña ─ Goten da un paso al costado y muestra a Pares ─. Pensaba que podríamos ver alguna película y charlar un rato. Has estado toda la semana trabajando duro, amigo, así que creo que mereces un descanso.

─ Sí, es exactamente lo que necesito ─ Trunks se levanta y acompaña a Goten y Pares.

* * *

**Cine privado**

─ ¡Esto es increible! No me puedo creer todas las comodidades que hay en tu casa, Trunks ─ dice Pares maravillada con cada cosa que veía ─. A mis amigas les daría algo si vieran algo así.

─ Ya lo creo, aunque no suelo pasar demasiado tiempo en este lugar. Soy más de estar afuera ─ dice Trunks mientras buscaba una película para rodarla ─. Vamos a ver... ¿Qué película quisieran ver? Mi madre ha programado para el rodaje las mejores películas que hayan salido, así que hay una buena selección. Pueden mirar si quieren.

Goten y Pares revisan entonces el menú de películas que Trunks les estaba ofreciendo, decidiéndose finalmente por una de las primeras, y juntos pasan el rato, entreteniéndose con la función, que era justo como Trunks la pintaba. Goten y Pares estaban encantados con la película, principalmente porque era la primera vez que la veían, y el proyector que les mostraba la misma sólo lo hacía mejor, mucho mejor.

─ Vaya calidad de imagen. Así sí provoca ver una película ─ dice Goten con una enorme sonrisa ─. Estoy seguro que mi madre se podrá envidiosa si lo ve.

Trunks y Pares sonríen de acuerdo con lo dicho por Goten, y desde ese punto todos ven la película en silencio, aprovechando los comandos automáticos para que robots les trajesen las palomitas para completar la velada, contando además que Trunks tenía todavía la hamburguesa y el refresco.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

El film había terminado finalmente, y tanto Goten como Pares habían quedado con un grandioso sabor de boca con la experiencia. Esperaban repetir aquello pronto, aunque los dos sabían perfectamente que Trunks iba a tener unas cuantas semanas bastante complicadas como para invitarlos a venir otra vez.

─ Te agradezco que nos invitaras. Ha sido una velada inolvidable ─ señala Goten.

─ No es nada. Por un amigo lo que sea ─ responde el pelilila encogiéndose de hombros ─. Tal vez para la próxima invitemos a Gohan y a Vídel. Sé que esto les encantará también.

─ No lo dudo. Nosotros lo hemos disfrutado como no te haces una idea ─ responde Pares en lugar de su novio.

Trunks se notaba agradecido por aquel gesto de parte de su amigo y la novia de éste, pero por alguna razón se acuerda de su decepcionante trayectoria amorosa, y aquello fácilmente es notado por Goten y Pares. No era de extrañar que pudieran notarlo fácilmente, si había sido el propio Trunks el que les había contado aquello el día anterior.

─ ¿Hay algo que necesites de parte nuestra? ─ dice Goten poniendo una mano en el hombro a su amigo ─ Tal vez no podamos hacer gran cosa, especialmente si implica dinero, pero sabes que estamos aquí para ayudar en lo que sea.

─ Ustedes dos son grandiosos. No dudo que sean capaces de lo que sea por mí, pero esto es un asunto que debo resolver yo mismo. Lo siento.

Goten y Pares se miran mutuamente. Realmente querían hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo, así que se juntan entre sí para decirse unas cosas que Trunks no alcanzaba a escuchar. El pelilila sólo esperaba que no se tratara de algo que le fuera a impedir tratar con el trabajo que debía atender en los próximos días, aunque no creía que algo así fuera muy viable, especialmente teniendo en cuenta a Pares, que no tenía las capacidades especiales que sí tenían ellos. Esa junta montada por Goten y Pares dura solamente medio minuto, segundos más o segundos menos, y entonces los dos se acercan a Trunks.

─ Creo que encontramos algo que te puede levantar el ánimo, pero espero que sepas que sólo permito esto por ser buenos amigos. Semejantes facilidades no las concedo a cualquiera.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Goten?

─ Goten está hablando de esto ─ Pares de pronto empieza a manosearle la entrepierna a Trunks, sorprendiéndolo completamente ─. De todos modos teníamos pensado hacer esto en cuanto llegáramos a mi casa, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo con que no pasará nada si te invitamos una sola vez.

─ ¿D-de qué están hablando ustedes dos? ─ Trunks estaba por alejarse, pero Pares lo arrincona sin ningún problema, abriendo lentamente su pantalón ─ ¿N-no creen que esto es un poco exagerado? N-no deberíamos...

Pero Pares no le da oportunidad alguna a Trunks de replicar, puesto que no pierde el tiempo en preámbulos para sacar su pene y empezar a lamerlo mientras Goten se quedaba de brazos cruzados durante un rato. A Trunks se le hacía raro, por muchas explicaciones que Goten y Pares le pudiesen dar, pero no parecía que aquello les fuera a importar mucho. Pares desde el vamos ya mostraba una habilidad excelsa con la lengua, posiblemente gracias a tener experiencia con Goten, aunque eso era algo que Trunks obviamente no se atrevería a preguntar.

─ ¿Verdad que es buena? Pares es una chica con grandes habilidades. Deberías estar agradecido de conocer ese lado de ella ─ dice Goten con tono bromista.

─ Sí, claro ─ ironiza Trunks, no pudiendo decir más por la habilidad que tenía Pares.

No iban a dejarlo tranquilo en ese momento, y ve que Pares se subía el vestido y se quita la ropa interior, dejando así su trasero a la vista. Trunks ya podía prever lo que se venía, y más cuando Goten se acerca.

─ Al menos toma esto como un tutorial en caso de que finalmente triunfes, que ojalá si lo hagas, y que sea pronto ─ dice Goten antes de bajarse los pantalones y acercarse más a las caderas de Pares ─. Sé que te parece bastante raro hacer algo como esto, y más sabiendo que tenemos padres bastante simples y madres con un carácter muy fuerte, pero Pares y yo... pues, digamos que hemos visto muchas cosas, aunque esta sería la primera vez que tratamos con un trío. Mira y aprende, amigo.

Ya habiendo acabado con los preámbulos, Goten comienza a penetrar a Pares, haciendo que ella empezara a largar gemidos sin dejar de lado la felación. Era demasiado para la experiencia nula de Trunks, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo, más que nada porque se sentía demasiado bien aquello. Su propio cuerpo no quería que Pares se detuviera, y la movida de Goten hacía que la mamada de ella fuera todavía mejor.

─ Esto se siente genial ─ termina por admitir Trunks, sosteniendo sin mucha fuerza la cabeza de Pares ─. Esto es indescriptible...

─ ¿Verdad que lo es? Disfrútalo mientras puedas ─ dice Goten sin detenerse en lo suyo.

A causa de la inexperiencia y la nula preparación de Trunks, no es capaz de aguantar mucho más y termina viniéndose en la boca de Pares sin tiempo para avisarle ni nada, por lo que la propia Pares se ve sorprendida. Trunks vuelve al sofá de aquella habitación para desplomarse y darse tiempo para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Realmente había sido algo increíble, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que había sentido. Con que así se sentía el sexo oral, y pensar que era solamente eso, pues lo demás no lo había experimentado tampoco de ninguna forma.

Para cuando se recupera un poco y mira a sus amigos, encuentra que Goten y Pares ya estaban desnudos sobre el suelo, haciéndolo con ganas, y que Pares estaba de frente a Goten, por lo que su trasero quedaba completamente al descubierto.

─ ¿Qué estás esperando? ─ llama Pares entre gemidos de placer ─ ¿Puedes hacerlo un poco más? Aquí hay un agujero disponible.

No necesitaba señalar cuál agujero era para que Trunks recibiera con claridad diáfana el mensaje. La perspectiva de penetrar el ano de Pares le resultaba tan atrayente que le fue inevitable sufrir nuevamente de una erección. No podía quedarse como un simple mirón cuando le estaban invitando con tanta insistencia, así que se levanta y se acerca a Goten y Pares. Su objetivo, el culo de Pares, estaba perfectamente fijado, y Trunks ya estaba dentro de ella para cuando se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

─ E-esto es... ─ Pares casi era incapaz de hablar con coherencia debido a la doble penetración que estaba recibiendo ─ Nunca antes me lo había imaginado. D-dos penes dentro de m-mí... Esto es tan... Nnnggghhh...

Trunks no se podía creer lo que había estado perdiéndose todo ese tiempo. No era capaz de controlar sus propios movimientos de cadera mientras seguía penetrando a Pares, un mete y saca que implulsivamente estaba llevando hasta el fondo, y la propia Pares lo estaba sintiendo.

Goten por su parte no se estaba quedando atrás. Él iba a su propio ritmo, disfrutando de aquel placer que normalmente sólo él puede sentir, y el que Pares estuviera gimiendo justo frente a él sólo mejoraba la situación. Y qué decir con respecto a Pares, que al sentir cómo se estaban moviendo Trunks y Goten dentro de ella iba perdiendo la cabeza, y no lentamente, sino a pasos agigantados. Sentía cómo las manos de Goten y Trunks le recorrían los pechos y las nalgas, calentándola hasa el límite. Los tres iban a venirse muy pronto, y por ello aumentan el ritmo al máximo, llamando a gritos ese momento de clímax.

Y finalmente llegó el momento, y Trunks y Goten consiguen venirse, incitados por los sonidos que emitía Pares. Trunks había llegado a su límite. Podía ser un luchador fuera de serie, pero su inexperiencia en el campo sexual le significaba que no tenía tanto aguante para dar más que eso. El joven saca su pene del ano de Pares y retrocede para caer en el sofá. Había sido bastante, y Goten y Pares se detienen simplemente para no dejar a Trunks por fuera, porque la verdad era que ellos tenían ganas de más. Ya podrían continuar en casa de la chica.

* * *

**Quince minutos después**

─ Ha sido un poco exagerado, pero la verdad es que me inspiró muchísimo ─ dice Trunks luego de haberse vestido ─. Gracias, Goten. Este gesto de parte de ustedes definitivamente no podría esperarlo de nadie más.

─ Lo sabemos. Tampoco nosotros querríamos hacerlo por ninguna otra persona ─ dice Goten mientras abrazaba con un brazo a su novia ─. Fue una decisión un poco complicada, tuvimos nuestras dudas sobre si hacíamos esto, pero ya que está hecho, espero que te haya servido para que te alegres y busques con fuerzas renovadas a una hermosa chica con la cual salir.

─ Ha sido divertido, así que procura no olvidarlo, que esto no lo voy a repetir ─ dice Pares tranquilamente ─. Digamos que ha sido una ayuda exclusiva y de edición limitada.

Trunks asiente en silencio y despide a sus amigos. Había sido toda una experiencia la vivida. Estaba seguro que no lo iba a olvidar, e intentaría con mayor fuerza que nunca encontrar a alguien con quien tener una relación como la que tenía Goten. Se había estado perdiendo muchas cosas, y era el momento de saldar todo ese tiempo y todas aquellas experiencias.

**Fin**

Y así doy por cumplidas las tres peticiones de _Koru 2.0_, y espero que si llega a leer esto (no se ha manifestado todavía), pues haya quedado satisfecho. Pues bien, los dejo a partir de aquí, y muy pronto volveré, para quienes me sigan en otras historias.

Hasta otra


End file.
